


Mine

by JiDa101



Category: Wanna One
Genre: A party but Jisung isn’t enjoying it, Christmas AU, Jaehwan’s psychotic laugh, M/M, Sungwoon is really into the truth or dare, They played truth or dare, Yandere AU, nielsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiDa101/pseuds/JiDa101
Summary: In which Wanna One decided to have a mini Christmas party but Jisung isn’t really enjoying it too much. He just feels very uneasy, especially when he is looking at DanielPrompt #20: Yandere AU. “All I want for Christmas is you~ Forever”





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Hope you enjoy the story!

_“Wear this.”_

_“Why?”_

_“A reminder.”_

_“About what?”_

_“About you being mine and mine alone. You think I didn’t notice the way you interacted with the others? The way you smiled and joked around with them? How close you’ve been getting with them? Especially with him.”_

_“...”_

_“Now, are you going to wear this or are you gonna wait until I make you wear it?”_

_“...”_

_“Silent treatment. Tsk. I’m gonna repeat myself once more. If you won’t answer me then I’ll just have to forcefully make you wear it. Now for the last time, are you gonna wear it or are you gonna wait until I make you wear it?”_

_“.... I’ll wear it.”_

_“Good boy. Mine. Forever.”_

-.-.-.-

“Hyung,” Jihoon called out to Jisung, who was currently sitting at the couch on their dorm. It was the 23th of December and Wanna One decided to have a mini Christmas party before going home to their families to spend the Christmas with.

The members who are present are Jisung, Jihoon, Seongwoo, Sungwoon, Daniel, Jaehwan and Woojin. Daewhi was with his mother and Guanlin with his family, who decided to visit them in Korea. Minhyun on the other hand, is out visiting Nu’est.

“Hm?” Jisung inclined his head at Jihoon. He and the younger had somehow developed a bond. It started off teasing which turned into playful hitting and them caring about each other’s well being. Jisung cares about everyone in the group and treats them all equally but Jihoon was different. He was like the little brother Jisung had always wished for.

“Why are you wearing that?” Jihoon asked and pointed at the choker on Jisung’s neck. The older looked at the accessory then back at younger. Jisung smiled and touched the choker.

“I just felt like it.” He told Jihoon. The male raised his eyebrow at the older. Jisung just gave him a small smile. Jihoon shrugged his shoulders and walked towards Woojin. Jisung sank into the couch and sighed. He touched the choker once again and frowned. It was slightly uncomfortable and itchy.

He turned his head to the side and saw Daniel laughing along with Seongwoo. Jisung felt his whole body stiffen. He watched as Daniel smiled at the other male as if nothing else seemed to exist. The way his earring bounced with every sound that came out of the younger’s mouth. Jisung was uneasy looking at them.

Daniel must’ve sensed him starring because the male was now looking at him. Jisung made eye contact with him and the younger gave him a tight-lipped smile. Even though he was smiling, Jisung can see the emotion he was trying to conceal through his eyes. Daniel was always so open with what he feels even if he tried to hide them.

Jisung scratched his right ear. Daniel looked away from the older. He excused himself from Seongwoo and went inside the kitchen. The other male nodded his head and was now talking to Sungwoon. Jisung sighed and laid on the couch.

He stared at the television in front of him. It was turned off so all he could see was his own reflection looking back at him. He glared at his own reflection. This was supposed to be a party, he was supposed to be having fun along with the other members. But here he was, flopped on the couch with an uneasy feeling that made him sick to the stomach.

He closed his eyes, as if to relax. He stayed like that for a while until something wet and cold was pressed into his cheeks. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. He screamed so loud that he was sure that if anyone was outside their dorm, they would’ve heard him. He hears the other members laughter, especially Jaehwan’s psychotic laugh, at his screaming. He lets out a chuckle.

He looked up and saw Daniel holding a glass of cold water in front of him. The younger was not laughing like the others. He is smiling though, the same tight-lipped smile he gave Jisung a few minutes ago.

Jisung sat up and stared at glass of water the younger male was holding. He raised an eyebrow at Daniel. The center shrugged and pushed the glass of water at the older’s face. “Drink, hyung. You looked like you need it.” He said while sporting the tight-lipped smile. That smile... Jisung doesn’t like that smile. It doesn’t suit his dongsaeng.

Jisung took the glass from Daniel’s hand and drank almost half of the water inside . He sighed in content. “Thank you, Niel.” Jisung said as he gave Daniel a small smile. The younger nodded, smile still on his face, and walked away. Jisung watched as Daniel walked towards the kitchen once more.

Jisung sighed as he slumped back into the couch. He has lost count at how many times he had sighed that night. He couldn’t help with. Not with the anxiousness he keeps on feeling. He just can’t seem to shake it off no matter what he does. He closes his eyes once again and tries to relax. He tried to empty his mind and make himself unaware of his surroundings. It was slowly working, he could feel himself starting to relax. Then he heard Jaehwan laugh.

Jisung chuckled as he heard the vocal’s laugh. So much for relaxing. He opened his eyes and turned to see what had Jaehwan laughing. His eyes widen and he freezes when he sees Daniel laughing alongside Jaehwan. His earring bobbing back and forth as the younger laughed. He looked so relaxed and calm. The total opposite of what Jisung was feeling right now. Stiff and stressed.

Jisung felt his fingers twitched and his feet won’t stop tapping on the floor. He sighed for the umpteen time and downed what was left inside the glass. The leader stood up and went right straight into the bathroom, passing both Jaehwan and Daniel.

Jisung slammed the door to the bathroom as he entered. He turned the sink’s water on and splashed his face with the cold water. The male looked at his face at the mirror. His hair was wet which made his bangs stick to his forehead, there are bags under his eyes, and he just had a blank expression on. Not the usual happy face he has. If Jisung were to be honest, he’d say that he looks like mess

He sighs (he’s getting tired of sighing but that’s all that he could do right now) and lowers his head. The male watched as the water from the faucet hit the sink and was slowly going down the drain. It was calming to look at, almost relaxing. He continued to stare water when he heard a knock on door.

“Jisung hyung?” A voice called out. It was Jihoon. “Are you alright? You’ve been in there for while now.” There was a hint of worry in his voice. Jisung stared at the door for a while before turning the faucet off. He grabbed a towel and wiped his face.

“Yeah. I’m good.” He answered the younger with a half-hearted tone. “I was just trying washing my face.” he added. There was a brief silence before Jihoon responded. “If you say so hyung.” The younger’s tone doesn’t sound convinced with his answer.

“The other hyungs are looking for you. They’re at our room right now. They said they won’t start the game without you hyung.” Jihoon told him. Jisung’s eyebrow raised at the mention of ‘game’. “Game? What game?” He asked the younger. “I don’t know. Sungwoon hyung was the one who suggested that we play a game but he never told us what game.” Jihoon admitted.

Jisung made a face but quickly shrugged it off. “I’ll be there in a while. You should go back to them now.” He told Jihoon. “Alright hyung.” The younger responded and Jisung could hear him leave. He sighed once more and looked at himself at the mirror.

He continued to wipe his face dry before fixing his hair. Jisung took one last glance to make sure he looked presentable and his eyes caught sight of the choker on his neck. He glared at the reflection of the accessory before shaking his head in annoyance It’s not like he has a problem with it but it’s just that he thinks it feels to much. He sighed and left the bathroom.

When he entered the big room the first thing that he saw was Daniel sitting closely to Seongwoo who was laughing with Jaehwan. Jisung just stood there at the door frame and stared at them. It was Jihoon who first noticed him.

“Jisung hyung!” The younger called out which made everyone in the room turn their heads to look at him. “Finally! We thought you’ve passed out or something.” Sungwoon said to him with a small grin “Or you’ve decided to make the bathroom your new room.” He added while chuckling.

Everyone in the room was laughing at the vocalist’s joke except for Jisung. He just continued to stare at Daniel. The younger male was laughing along with the other members. He looked so at ease and chill with them that Jisung wanted to hurl. The laughing died down when they noticed that he wasn’t laughing.

  
“I’m was just joking hyung. Don’t take it seriously .” Sungwoon told him as he scratched the back of his head. Jisung flashed him smile. “I know I know. Now, what game are we gonna play?” The leader asked as he sat down beside Jihoon who sat right across Daniel.  
The latter stared at him and Jisung stared back. Daniel gave him that tight-lipped smile of his and Jisung just stared blankly at him before looking at Sungwoon.

“We’re gonna play truth or dare!” Sungwoon announced happily. The others groaned and complained that truth or dare is a boring game and that they should just think of another one to play. The vocalist scoffed “Too chicken to tell the truth? Or too much of a scaredy-cat to do a dare?” He taunted the group.

Everyone went silent and tried to look anywhere besides at the vocalist . Sungwoon laughed at their reactions. “Chickens! A bunch of chickens!” He teased at them whilst doing chicken impressions.

“Let’s do it, hyung! How do you want to play it!” Everyone turned to person who shouted. It was Woojin who was sporting a determined face. Sungwoon raised an eyebrow at him. “Only you? That’s one less chicken in the room.” He said with a grin. One by one the members were agreeing to play Sungwoon’s game which made him smile triumphantly.

“Alright! So first we’re gonna spin this” He took out an empty water bottle “And whoever the bottle points to will have to answer the truth or do a dare then they’ll spin the bottle next.” He finishes. The boys nodded their head in understanding. “Okay. I’ll start!” Sungwoon says and spins the bottle. They watched the bottle spin and waited anxiously for it to stop. It stops at Seongwoo.

Sungwoon grins as he stared at the other male. “Seongwoo-ah, what will it be? Truth or dare?” He asks with a playful tone. Seongwoo stares at him and chuckles. “Dare.” The male says with a challenging tone.“Are you sure about that?” The vocalist asks and Seongwoo just nods. The smile on Sungwoon’s face was so wide that it made Seongwoo regret his decision for a moment. But what’s the worse that could happen?

Half an hour later and everything is a mess. The beds, the room, their clothes, even their faces. Seongwoo’s lips and cheeks were bright red from the lipstick, Woojin’s mouth had been taped, Sungwoon was wearing over 20 layers of clothes, Jaehwan was wearing nothing but his boxers, Jisung had his hands tied behind his back (they then took out a belt and wrapped it around his choker before they tied him to the side of Guanlin’s bed), Daniel was wearing his clothes and pants inside out, and Jihoon was currently rocking out to twinkle twinkle.

They also discovered a few secrets here and there. Like how Daniel used to sneak out of their house to go hang out with his friends at the dead of night, or that Jaehwan used to sleep with a huge teddy bear by his side until he reached high school. They were shocked to know that Jisung already had 5 exes. Seongwoo even spat out his drink when Jisung admitted it (which hit an unfortunate Jaehwan).

After he had done his dare, Jihoon sat back down again and took the bottle from Sungwoon’s hand (the male was currently laughing his ass off). He spun the bottle and they just watched as the bottle continued to spun and prayed that it won’t point at them. The bottle stops at Jisung and everyone groaned. The eldest had been taking nothing but truths (he did take a dare and look where it took him.)

Jihoon turned to Jisung and asked “Hyung, truth or dare?” Sungwoon, along with Jaehwan and Seongwoo, was chanting ‘dare dare dare’ but the leader chose to take a truth. Sungwoon rolled his eyes at their. “You’re no fun, hyung.” He pouted at him. Jisung just smiled and nodded his head.

“Okay. Um... I don’t know what to ask.” Jihoon admitted and scratched the nape of his neck. Jaehwan excitedly raised his hand. “I have one!” Everyone turned at him. “Is it alright to pass the question, hyung?” Jihoon asked Sungwoon. The vocalist thought for a while and shrugged his arms. “Sure. Why not.” Jihoon nodded his head and made a gesture at Jaehwan.

The vocalist smiled and looked at Jisung. “Alright hyung, be honest with me. Christmas is nearing soon and I wanna ask you this.” He started and older male nodded his head at him “What’s the one thing that you want? Like you really want it and will do anything to have it.” Jaehwan finishes.

Everyone went silent as they waited for their leader to respond. Jisung lowered his head and was trying to think of an answer. He raised his head and was met with Daniel staring at him. They were having a small staring contest until Daniel looked away. Jisung continued to stare at him though. The eldest’s eyes fixating on his earring that hung snuggly on the younger’s ear.

He looked at Jaehwan. “What I want for Christmas? I don’t really know. I already have you guys so what else could I ask for?” The leader smiled fondly at them. Everyone was touched by his words and started to playfully hit him for being so sappy. Daniel, on the other hand, was just staring blankly at him before smiling his tight-lipped smile.

They continued to play truth or dare for another hour before they got tired of it and decided to tidy up a bit (Minhyun would be proud). After cleaning up the entire dorm and themselves, they started to leave one by one to go home to their families.

Jisung sat at the couch then closed his eyes and listened to the chatter that was slowly dying out as Daniel helped the others with their bags. He can hear them say their goodbyes and wishing them a merry Christmas. Jisung even heard Jihoon told Daniel that they should take care of themselves and try not to mess up the entire dorm while they were gone. He heard Daniel chuckle at the younger’s words which caused him to make a face but quickly shrugged it.

The male heard the sound of the door closing and Daniel’s footsteps getting closer. Jisung’s heart beat was slowly rising when he realized that they were now all alone in the dorm. No one to see them, hear them or disturb them. He felt all giddy inside at the thought of being alone with Daniel.

Judging by the sound of the refrigerator being opened, he guesses that Daniel is in the kitchen. He opened his eyes and stared blankly at the television in front of him. Jisung gripped the edge of the couch as he heard the fridge being closed and footsteps that were nearing the living room. He closed his eyes and sighed the last time for that night.

“Daniel” he called the other male. The younger stiffened when the older male called his name. Jisung slowly turned his head to look at him. Daniel was standing there looking anxious while holding a can of beer in his right hand. Jisung stared him in the eyes for a minute before looking back at the television.

“Sit down with hyung, Daniel.” the older told him and patted the spot next to him. Jisung heard the center hold his breath before he nodded and walked towards him. When Daniel sat down on the couch Jisung’s hand reached out to touch his hair.

The younger flinched when the older began to pet his hair lightly but he didn’t protest. Jisung continued to quietly caress his hair. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Jisung spoke up.

“You looked so happy while you were with them, Daniel. You were laughing, smiling and being just yourself when you were with them. Especially with Seongwoo. You looked like you were really enjoying yourself when you were with him.” The leader said in a low tone as he stroked the center’s hair. Daniel gulped and closed his eyes. He knows where this is going.

Jisung’s petting suddenly became harsher and started pulling on some of Daniel’s hair. The male winced but didn’t say anything. He just let Jisung do what he wanted and stayed silent because he didn’t want to be in trouble.

“You.looked.so.happy.with.them.” With every word emphasized, Jisung pulled on his hair more . “So why is it that every time I looked at you, you just gave me that poor excuse of a smile of yours.” This time the older pulled the younger’s hair backwards. The action was so sudden that Daniel let out a small yelp and dropped his can of beer before looking at Jisung. He had a blank expression on his face but Daniel could see the anger in his eyes.

“Have you forgotten who took care of you while you were just starting in Seoul? Have you forgotten who urged you to participate in Produce 101? Have you forgotten who supported you every step of the way? Have you forgotten who you belong to, Daniel?” Jisung asked- more like growled- at him. The anger was now clear on the older’s face.

Daniel kept quiet and didn’t answer him because he knew the question was rhetorical. The older just wanted to remind him who he belongs to. Jisung was never this possessive before. It just sort of started. Around a month after they debuted. Jisung might act possessive sometimes but he is still the same person that he is. The kind leader who everyone trusts, listens to, adores, and looks up to. Daniel still looks at him like that but sometimes he just gets too possessive of Daniel that it sometimes scares the center.

There was even a time where he threatened to hurt Daniel and the the other members if he continues to pay more attention to them than with him. The younger was surprised when the older told him that but he just shrugged it off. But after “accidentally” almost hitting Guanlin on the face with a knife (good thing the maknae had fast reflexes) , Daniel knew they were not empty threats. He confronted Jisung about it and the older just shrugged at him and said that he did warn him.

From them on, Daniel is being cautious with everything that he does. He would always glance at the older to see if he looked like he was gonna snap and he always smiles in relief when he sees that Jisung is acting like himself, the happy and bubbly leader. There were times that Jisung almost snapped but Daniel always managed to calm him down before he does anything. He knows exactly when Jisung has snapped. It’s when the older calls him ‘Daniel’ instead of ‘Niel’ when they are alone.

Jisung’s other hand reached out and touched the earring on Daniel’s ear. He held it in his hand and smiled. “This earring really looks good on you. You should just keep it. It’ll help remind you that you belong to me.” He told the younger and lets go of the accessory and the younger’s hair.

Jisung leaned on the side of the couch and removed the choker on his neck. It felt good to remove the accessory. Again, it’s not like has a problem with it he just feels it’s too much. He’s already wearing five earrings, two bracelets, and two rings so a choker might’ve been too much. He looked at Daniel and saw the younger staring the floor.

Jisung extended his hand at Daniel. “Come to hyung, Niel.” Daniel stared at him before taking the older’s hand. He pulled Daniel into an embrace and started caressed the younger’s back. “I’m sorry for pulling your hair, Niel. Hyung just did that because he doesn’t want to lose you, okay?” Jisung said before placing a small kiss on the younger’s head. Daniel could feel himself slightly relax.

“Jaehwan asked me what I wanted for Christmas and at that time I didn’t know what I wanted. But now I do.” Jisung said as he continued to run his hand up and down Daniel’s back. The younger looked at him. “What is it, hyung?” He asked.

Jisung smiled and hugged the younger. “You. All I want for Christmas is you, Niel. Forever.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it. Thanks for reading! Sorry if they might seem a little too ooc. How was Jisung as a Yandere? It was supposed to be Daniel (cause I think he fits the role much better than Jisung) but my mind had other plans ;-; . Hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
